<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Golden by Thalorighan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28839678">Golden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalorighan/pseuds/Thalorighan'>Thalorighan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Percabeth oneshots wrapped around music that shapes my life [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson-centric, Canon Compliant, Easy Thoughts, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Music, Memories, Oneshot, Percabeth time, Percy Jackson-Centric, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:00:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28839678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalorighan/pseuds/Thalorighan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Saltwater wets her calves as they dance through the waves, foam clinging to their scarred bodies. He tilts his head back and laughs at the skies, untamed, unrestrained. His cheer echoes over the waves (far, far, far) and his grin – vivid, dazzling, blinding – lights up the world.</p><p>I know you were way too bright for me "</p><p>----<br/>A oneshot wrapped around Harry Styles'  song 'Golden'.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Percabeth oneshots wrapped around music that shapes my life [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Golden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work was inspired by Harry Styles' song 'Golden', which is - damn. Damn.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Golden, golden, golden</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As I open my eyes</em>
</p><p>She squints against the sun, up at Percy’s face, adorned with a wild smile and a soft glint.</p><p>
  <em>Hold it, focus, hoping</em>
</p><p>She grasps his tanned hand and lets him pull her up, feet sinking into the hot sand as they run to the sea, hand in hand.</p><p>
  <em>Take me back to the light</em>
</p><p>Saltwater wets her calves as they dance through the waves, foam clinging to their scarred bodies. He tilts his head back and laughs at the skies, untamed, unrestrained. His cheer echoes over the waves (far, far, far) and his grin – vivid, dazzling, blinding – lights up the world.</p><p>
  <em>I know you were way too bright for me</em>
</p><p>The cold Atlantic pools around their feet later, warm stone warming their backs soothingly. Her light hair splayed out over him, head resting gently on his stomach, she relaxes. Breathing.</p><p>His fingers draw gentle circles on her skin, tracing old scars. (Forgotten battles, forgotten enemies, just blinding, awful pain.) The summer in his veins draws the winter out of her cold bones.</p><p>
  <em>I'm hopeless, broken</em>
</p><p>Her eyes close to warmth and the feeling of home. A breath of salty air caresses her cheek .</p><p>
  <em>So you wait for me in the sky</em>
</p><p>Clouds flitter past like memories, soft, weightless.</p><p>
  <em>Browns my skin just right</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>You're so golden</em>
</p><p>Sea green eyes catch hers over the heads of their friends. A lopsided smile, quiet and just for her.</p><p>
  <em>You're so golden</em>
</p><p>Leo trails off when he realises nobody is listening, sentence hanging in the loud air meaninglessly. (Read: meaning everything).</p><p>She watches silently as Percy shifts his attention to him, expression open and <em>kind</em> and <em>loving.</em></p><p>Something beneath her skin broke violently, flinging shards everywhere, lungs flooding with love and longing. Unmoving, she gasped for breath in a sea of tears and --</p><p>
  <em>I'm out of my head</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I know that you're scared</em>
</p><p>She feels it sometimes, when he thinks she is asleep. The tired lines appearing, the sad look returning to his eyes. Sorrow floods out of his soul, seeping into his sad body. (too young, too young)</p><p>He cries about times that have not yet come. Cries in fear of the future, because, honestly, how likely was it that both of them would live a long and happy life?</p><p>He had never asked her, but she was sure the question crawled beneath his skin.</p><p>She had never answered him, but the answer kept her awake at night.</p><p>
  <em>Because hearts get broken</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I don't wanna be alone</em>
</p><p>Fierce smiles and dented armour</p><p>
  <em>I don't wanna be alone</em>
</p><p>Sharp yells and bloodied hands, entwined.</p><p>
  <em>When it ends</em>
</p><p>Desperate kisses tasting like ash and fire</p><p>
  <em>Don't wanna let you know</em>
</p><p>He knows</p><p>
  <em>I don't wanna be alone</em>
</p><p> Victoy cries and sweaty hugs, dawn and yellow books. Lithe bodies, long limbs tangled together amidst crumbled blueprints and candy.</p><p>
  <em>But I, I can feel it take a hold</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can feel you take control</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Of who I am and all I've ever known</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Loving you's the antidote</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Golden</em>
</p><p>Orange light flickers over him, gesturing wildly, arms flailing. The campfire burns brighter, higher<em>.</em></p><p>
  <em>You're so golden</em>
</p><p>The new campers watch in awe as he teaches them how to hold a sword, stumbling over themselves to impress him.</p><p>
  <em>I don't wanna be alone</em>
</p><p>She wakes up screaming his name but shies away when she comes. (They both know why.)</p><p>Misery didn’t diminish his beauty.</p><p>(Heartachingly tragic beauty)</p><p>
  <em>You're so golden</em>
</p><p>He wakes her up before dawn, jumping up and down. “Snow, wise girl!” Childish joy fills the room.” It’s snowing!!”</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>You're so golden</em>
</p><p>Calloused hands direct the snow around lazily, a regisseur directing his world.</p><p>His laughter paints the world in hues of gold and pinks.</p><p>
  <em>I'm out of my head</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I know that you're scared</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Because hearts get broken</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>(Golden, golden, golden, golden)</em>
</p><p>He stretches, exposing a strip of unscarred tummy whilst sighing contently.</p><p>
  <em>(Golden, golden, golden, golden)</em>
</p><p>Blues and purples and greens bloom around his eye like flowers.</p><p>The ambrosia is gone too quickly. (Routine) She wants to vomit at the normalcy of it all.</p><p>
  <em>(Golden, golden, golden, golden)</em>
</p><p>Light touches and tickle fights, movie marathons and good-night stories.</p><p>
  <em>(Golden, golden, golden, golden)</em>
</p><p>Dancing in the dark to an old CD.</p><p>
  <em>(Golden, golden, golden, golden)</em>
</p><p>A glance in the crowd.</p><p>
  <em>(Golden, golden, golden, golden)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know that you're scared</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Because I'm so open</em>
</p><p>He’s blue cookies and confident handshake, raven hair, tanned skin. He’s soft and gentle but untameable, unpredictable in all but matters of loyalty. Unflinchingly cunning when needed, charming whenever. Hard candy , scarred killer. (All for love.)</p><p>Quick smile, big grimasse, wide gestures, fast laugh, gentle like a summer storm.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>You're so golden</em>
</p><p>“Wise Girl?”</p><p>Something soft touches her forehead.</p><p>“You gotta wake up,’beth”</p><p>
  <em>I don't wanna be alone</em>
</p><p>Blinking blearily, she chases the last whispers of sleep away.</p><p>Ah.</p><p>Percy.</p><p>
  <em>You're so golden </em>
</p><p>The sun shines bright behind his head, a glowing halo flickering around him.</p><p>
  <em>You're so golden</em>
</p><p>The corners of Annabeth’s mouth twitch upwards as she studies him. (He’s hers, his)</p><p>
  <em>You're so golden</em>
</p><p>His lopsided grin, the faded scars and callouses on the hand he extended.</p><p>
  <em>I'm out of my head</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I know that you're scared</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Because hearts get broken</em>
</p><p>(Not today, not his.)</p><p>She takes his hand.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>